To Know Ones Self And Their Dragons
by OechsnerC
Summary: Gifts from Oden to the gang at end of how to train your dragon. Future lemon (Hiccup x Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly) UPDATES DEPENDING ON MOOD
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup you have done a great deed to the dragons. You have also made midgard stronger, and will be better ready for ragnarok."

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"Oh Hiccup, I am "Odin all-father.""

"Odin… I feel so unworthy to be talking to you."

"Oh such a small human, but a big destiny awaits. Though you may be a hiccup, the next time you touch your dragon you will be bonded. Also there will be gifts for you to get closer to your dragons. All you haft to do is place do is place it on their chest of your six dragons. Also when your team touches their dragons you will all gain a skill for battle. "You will be the leader, and strategist. Astrid will be the weapons expert. Fishlegs will be information expert. Your cousin will gain a brain. Then the twins will be the explosives expert, and a you will gain the most hiccup. Your body will be stronger. Though you will gain the ability to become a Night Fury."

"Why will I become a Night Fury?"

"Your Dragon is the last female Night Fury in existence. An if she dies without having any children. Then the Night Fury's will cease to exist."

"So you want use to continue their existence?"

"I do Hiccup but it's your choice. You're waking up now tell others what I've said, Though my son Thor will be keep watch of you young one. I have more to tell you and your team when you have grown up. Just protect each other your world and others depends on it. Good bye Hiccup."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hiccup opens his eyes. He remembers everything. He looks around and sees toothless looking at him.

"Toothless why are you in my house?"

Toothless jumps around and then jumps on hiccup. Hiccup puts his hand on toothless, and there's a bright light.

"Hiccup I'm so happy you're awake we can go flying again?" a very female voice says

"Toothless did you just talk?"

"Hiccup can you understand me?"

"Yes!"

"Hows this possible?"

"The gods gave me and my team blessings."

"This is awesome. Hiccup is that why you look so strong and sexy?"

Hiccup looks down at himself, and is surprised he looks bigger, and stronger. He goes to stand up, But something falls on the ground. He looks down, and finds a metal prosthetic.

"Why was this in my bed?" he shows it to toothless

"That's your prosthetic."

He pulls the blanket away and sees his feet.

"You have a new leg!"

"What you mean toothless?"

"When you fell out of the saddle unconscious I had to save you but I had to bite your leg to pull you into my wings, Then we crashed, and the vikings cut of the leg. Then I licked it and your leg healed right before their eyes. Gobber made you the prosthetic."

"Toothless can i see your tail?"

They look and see its healed too.

"This is a blessing from the gods."

Hiccup gets up and puts on a new set of boots. Since he only had one boot on.

"Man my clothes are a lot tighter now."

"Well you have gotten taller, and stronger my rider."

Hiccup looks over to his bed and sees gold. 'The medallions' he runs over and sees all six. He sees one that has a Night Fury, and a note "All you have to do is think of changing to human or dragon". He grabs it and places it on toothless chest. Her scales fuse with it.

"Toothless think of changing into a human?"

"Okay hiccup"

She closes her eyes and thinks. There's a flash, and there's a naked Toothless on the floor. Hiccup grabs a blanket to cover her. She wraps it around her.

"I'm Human." she jumps up into hiccup's arms, and she kisses him. He's shocked, but kissed her back with all the passion. They separate hiccup looks at the beautiful women in his arms. Toothless has black hair and emerald eyes.

"You're beautiful Toothless." She smiles at him

"Thank you Hiccup. Can I have some clothes to put on please.?"

Hiccup grabs her a pair of clothes. "Here Toothless". She puts on the underwear, and pants and a shirt.

"You have any more shoes.?"

"My old ones, but they should fit you."

She puts them on.

"Do you want to go see everyone, and give your team there medallions?"

"Yes let's go see what's changed since i've been unconscious."

They open the door and see lots of people on dragons working together.

"Wow, Things have changed a lot since that battle. Man it feel like I died."

Stoick hears his son. "No you didn't die, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick smile at his son.

Gobber walks over with something in his hands and gives it to hiccup.

"Well that's my…. How do you have your leg back?" Gobber asks

Everyone looks and sees hiccup has his foot back, and that he has no prosthetic.

"Odin said i was in the gods favor after freeing the dragons from the queen. He gave me some gifts too. You can tell I'm taller, and stronger now."...

"That's impossible your a demon." Mildew throws a knife at hiccup.

Lightning zaps and the knife is just a pile of ash falling to the earth.

"Oh I forgot to say Thor is watching over me now. Hiccup says with a grin. Also in his mind he's thanking Thor.

"Did you just try to kill my son?!" Stoick barks

"Take him to the cells to await punishment."

A group of men grab mildew and drag him to the cells.

"Demon's! Demons these blasted dragons, and this traitorous son. Be gone foul demons" mildew yells a he is being dragged away.

"Dad I would like you to see a blessing that Odin did for us teens." Hiccup opens the door and a human Toothless steps out.

"Dad this is Toothless."

A black haired women with green eyes steps out.

"Hello Stoick." Toothless says

"Hello Toothless."

Stoick pulls her into a hug

"Thank you for saving my son"

"I would do anything for hiccup. I love him."

Astrid runs up and is surprised what she sees and hears.

"Dad I gotta go I'll see you later." He walks up to Astrid "Astrid get the rest of the gang and bring them to the arena with their dragons, and a lot of blankets and extra clothes."

He walks off to the arena. Toothless walks beside him.

At the arena few minutes the gang arrives with everything.

As the group enters we see Astrid is acting normal. Though the rest of them have changed. Snotlout's hitting on Astrid, though he's being more romantic, but you can tell he's still more about his ego. Astrid throws him across the arena into the wall. The twins were playing with metals and fire and they blow themselves up. No change in them but that was definitely more dangerous. Fishlegs is writing everything in books but it seems like he's now a walking encyclopedia.

"Gang would you like to know why I got us together?"

Everyone but Astrid is looking at Toothless.

"Who's the beautiful women next to you?" Snotlout says and he starts to act like he's going to touch her.

Toothless kicks him between the legs. He curls over. An she grabs his head and knees him in the face. Snot falls back seeing dragons fly around his head.

"Never touch me snot face. Hello everyone I'm Toothless.

"Awesome can our dragons change too."

"Put this medallion on your dragon's chest. A tell them to think of being human.

Hiccup gives one to each rider, that the medallion matches.

Stormfly is first she changes into Astrid's twin with some blue in her hair. Stormfly drags Astrid to Toothless and they start talking. Meatlug next she kisses Fishlegs. She like Fishlegs are chunky with muscle. The twins get twins that look just like them. One male one female. Then Snotlout's dragon is is tall with red street in his hair. He acts like his older brother. Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly walk over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup my love" Toothless says gets his attention. "We need to talk."

"What is it Toothless?" Concerned Hiccup asks

"Well me and the girls have been talking and we want you to be our mate. "Well in Astrid's case your husband."

 **Authors note. I've been having this story in the back of my mind. I know I have a lot of stories I haven't been working on. Tell me what you think of this story. And if you want any other story to be worked on PM me. Might need a new beta.**

 **Read and Review**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like more reviews. Yes Toothless is female. I made it that way. Warning chapter will Contain lemons**

"You three want me to your mate? I understand Toothless loves me, but Astrid you never showed feelings that you liked me and Stormfly you have other Nadders you can still mate with. Why me? Why not Snotlout or Hookfang?"

Astrid comes to him "You know I don't like Snotlout, and I kissed you on the cheek after you took me on my first flight. Then Hookfang is like more hot headed than Snotlout."

Stormfly used her hand to bring hiccup into a kiss. "I have liked you ever since you started to scratch me in my dragon form. You were the first human to be my friend, and you gave me a sister." She smiled at Astrid.

"Okay I understand but I need to show you something first that Odin did for me, and Toothless."

He thinks about changing into a nightfury, and like the other dragons there's a bright light and hiccup is on all fours and he's a male night fury. His clothes disappeared.

Seeing hiccup as a nightfury. Toothless changes as well, and her clothes disappear. She jumps on him, and they start to play fight.

"You're a nightfury!" Toothless says excited, and she keep trying to dominate Hiccup by trying to pin him on his back.

Hiccup with is knowing the knowledge of dragons the male was suppose to show he was dominate to be a good mate. So he smacks her with his tail hard stunning her. He flips her on her back and hold her down. She is surprised by this.

Then she says to him "Take me my mate".

"Not here let's run to the cove and I'll make you mine forever." They run to the cove

 **Begin Lemon. Skip to next line if you wish.**

When they get there Toothless lifts her tail to be mounted.

"I want our first time to be more romantic my love."

Hiccup pushes her on her back and lines up and enters her. They both moan in joy. Hiccup starts licking, and nipping Toothless around her jaw.

"What are you doing my love?"

"I'm kissing you." Hiccup says then he moves to her mouth and pushes his tongue in she likes this and starts liking his tongue in her mouth.

Then he starts moving inside her and she lets out a growl of pleasure.

"Faster harder my mate." Toothless asks

Hiccup goes harder, and she puts her hind legs around Hiccup's back make him go even harder. She's in bliss. After not having had a mate before she is enjoying this immensely.

They keep at it for a few more minutes and Toothless lets out her first orgasim of her life. She moans and starts to nip at hiccup. Hiccup feels she getting tighter, but he works through it he wants this to be special for is love.

He goes even faster, and she throws her head back in bliss. She's having the best orgasim in her life. She doesn't know how hiccup knows how to do this. She enjoying herself too much. She feels another billed up come she feels so good.

Hiccup bites down hard drawing blood and Toothless lets out her second orgasim much harder then the last. Her body clamps down hard. And she roars

Hiccup can't take it any more he roars out as he orgasims.

 **End Lemon**

"Hiccup"

"Odin is that you?"

"Yes Hiccup. I did not know you would start a family this early in your life."

"What do you mean Odin?"

"Did you not just breed with your dragon Toothless?"

"Yes, wait do you mean she's pregnant!?"

"Yes dear hiccup your dragon is graved. In other words she has your offspring. Waiting to be born. I did not know you would start so early. There will be enemies you will face that will target you and your nightfury family.

"What do you mean who will try to hurt my family!"

"That you will find out in time just know this. I have given your dragon the ability to still change forms will graved. But she will change back to give birth in dragon form. Also from now on all nightfury including you will have magic. You must hide your family from your enemies so with this magic in the nightfury blood all nightfurys will be able to turn human."

"Hiccup you must learn how to fight from Astrid. I'm giving you some magical armor also for your team, and their dragons. Also yours and the dragons armor can change shape from human to dragon, and the armor will change as you grow. So it will always fit. Good bye Hiccup see you soon."

Hiccup wakes up with Toothless in the cove in there dragon form. Hiccup looks around and finds the 12 bags. He find out the armor is in them. The bags have their names stitched on them. He finds his armor it's in human form. He thinks about being human and with a flash he's human and has all his clothes on.

He's happy that he still has clothes on. He couldn't imagine how much clothes he would go through. He puts on the armor it's too big but then it shrinks to his body. Awesome he thinks to himself. He thinks about being a dragon and with a flash he is a dragon with armor. The only thing that is not armored is his wings and his tail fins.

"Toothless wake up" Hiccup says as he rubs her snout

She wakes up seeing her mate in armor.

"When did you have time to make dragon armor? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Odin gave us all armor. I did not make it. Watch."

Hiccup thinks about being human and with a flash he's human with his armor on.

"That's very convenant my mate." She looks surprised. Hiccup continues to tell her what Odin did for them and she thanks him.

"Hiccup I'm pregnant. That's amazing." She smiles, and it makes Hiccup smile too

They look around and it's getting dark.

"We should get back to the house. And get some dinner then we can go to bed."

He grabs the bags and lifts them up surprising they don't feel like they way anything at all.

He slides on to Toothless back and they fly back to his house. When they land they see Astrid, and Stormfly waiting sit on the steps. They get up and approach them.

 **Uh oh well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think give me some ideas and inspiration on where you want this story to go please. I was thinking of bringing Dagger in soon.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **P.S. please review I need some inspiration to keep going. I know you have been looking at my work let me know where you want it to go.**

 **OechsnerC**


End file.
